A typical mobile application or app is executed based on a mobile operating system (OS). Applications being executed are isolated from each other by a kernel of the OS, and thus the security of the application may be guaranteed to some extent. However, the security of the application is dependent on the OS that may become contaminated by malware. Thus, an application dealing with sensitive and personal data needs a higher security level.
A trusted application (TA) is an application that provides a security service to an application executed on a normal OS, like a mobile banking application. An application improves its security level by using the TA.
TAs may be distributed to client devices and managed through a server-based system called a trusted services manager (TSM). However, server-based systems like the TSM need a long time to arrange and are expensive to set up, and causes increased management overhead. Therefore, there is a need for a more convenient mechanism for distributing and managing TAs.